<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another life by Dracosani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636881">Another life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosani/pseuds/Dracosani'>Dracosani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosani/pseuds/Dracosani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, happiness is possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Milton/Slim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George edged away from the group, clangs of horse shoes reverberated through the courtyard followed by cheers and jeers of each opponent. The sun beat down fiercely, drenching his forehead with sweat, the drops blurring his vision. The gathering barely noticed his departure, haphazardly tossing horse shoes at a distant pole, laughing and shoving each other, not noticing that one of their own had drifted away. George idly wandered through the courtyard, nodding his head absently at a wayward ranch hand that ambled by. Making his way to the looming barn at the end of the farm, discreetly checking for anyone noticing the solidary figure walking away from the others.</p>
<p>Horse flies buzzed irritatingly around his head as he made his way around the side of the imposing building between the barrels and farm equipment. He shifted nervously from one foot to another waiting for his companion, it was far too risky to be doing during the day. But there was never any spare time between huffing the sacks around the farm, bodies were bruised and aching from long day in the fields. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow, aside from the subtle glances they both gave to each other. They were careful to never make their glances visible to the others. As it would condemn them both. Niggers were barely tolerated but at least they knew that a man can only lay with a woman, homosexual would be lynched before they drew a breath. He leaned back against the wooden structure, he closed his eyes as he thought back to when the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The sun burned furiously down onto their heads, the never-ending sacks of grain, Lennie hauling huge bags easily as two men. Sweat soaked the back of his shirt as his back strained under the weight of the fully load bags. He huffed as the bags sagged slightly lopsidedly in danger of toppling him to the side. His foot slipped on a rock and he felt his body drop, the bag slipping from his grasp. Before the impact of the ground, two arm grabbed him around the waist and he fell back against a firm chest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Easy there, I got you”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The low voice rumbled in his ear, as he braced himself against the other. He tensed up at the proximity, men don’t hold each other not like this. It’s too intimate. He pushed himself off the other, maintaining a respectable distance between them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanks, I didn’t realise it would be so heavy”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No problem, take it easy”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark eyes regarded him closely, before turning away and letting out a sharp whistle. His Pimento trotted up loyally and snickered as he held the reins. The dark eye returned to him analysing, as he hopped upon his steed. George looked up at the figure, holding his eyes as his heart settled heavy in his stomach. Here was a man that reign over him in his darkest dreams but in the day could be nothing more than a friend.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you have any more issues give me a whistle” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Right sure thing”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He led his horse away back to the others as they monitored the other teams roping in the cattle. George turned back to his work, trying to focus on the bland tasks ahead of him to try and forget the phantom feel of the arms wrapped around his body, the firm chest at his back. But still aware of dark eyes that still pierced him throughout the day. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dinner bell had rung loud and insistently, drawing all the stable hands like moths to a flame, George had to hang back in order to grab Lennie because he found a soft feather that he insistently played with, George grimaced, if it wasn’t for him the fool would damn well starve to death if he found something stupid enough to occupy him. Hauling him into the queue, while he babbled on and on about the softness of the wretched thing and what type of bird it must have come from. He felt someone bumped into him gently behind him, turning back to dark eyes that reminded him of phantom limbs. George felt his stomach curl in on itself himself nod silently as they apologised for the intrusion. George turned back to Lennie, who was still entranced by his feather, smiling and nodding as he continued all too aware of the presence behind him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He felt something brush against his hand, discreetly turning his head he saw Slim talking to another stable hand. The movement could have been an accident, or his own imagination. So he turned back, silently cursing himself for his own imagination. Again he felt it, another brush to the back of his hand. Another accident maybe, he could always call his bluff. Ever so gently he brushed the back of his own hand against the other, for a second he felt his body shudder at the contact. Even if it was all an accident, he could lie through his teeth to save face, better that than to see the look of disgust on his face. For a second he thought himself a fool for fantasizing. But then another touch this time more purposeful swiped at his hand, George eyes widened as he turned to his silent companion. Those same dark eyes held him tight, piercing though his mind like a knife but behind the focused glance was a heat that burn George. Choking the air in his lungs, leaving him frozen in place like a jackrabbit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The line jumped forward pulling them both out of the trance, George spun away from the captivating look. Thankful that the others were too occupied in getting their dinner to notice the small scene. Ain’t right for a man to look at another that way least she be his wife. Even after getting his dinner along with Lennies he could not stop feeling those heated eyes at the back of his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Night where they could relax in the town were few and far between but when they went, they always held themselves at a cat house. Hooting and hollering at the girls as they flirted right on back. Luckily many didn’t question why he never took a woman upstairs, too occupied in their own conquest to draw conclusions. So he sat with his drink sitting in the corner, content to observe the horde. Till Slim sat beside him, he could not break his reaction tensing up like he had a gun on him. But he kept his eyes straight ahead ignoring the person besides him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A small tap on the side of his leg almost had him leap out of his chair, eyes lowered he saw the hand gently brush against him under the table. He held his glass tight in his hand, trying to keep still against the shudders that threatened to shake his body. Out of the corner of his eye, his companion didn’t even look in his direction but a small knowing smile grace his face. George scowled, pretending he wasn’t annoyed at the half attention being paid onto him, faced away focusing on a nearby poker game. A finger drew a line from his knee upwards near his hip, stroking him up and down, Georges stomach curled into itself as his breath grew laboured. Still he held his resolve, as the men at the poker table doubled their pot. The finger became two then three till a hand caress his leg, reaching upwards his inner thigh near his groin. George sat frozen, terrified and exhilarated, his body was vibrating with the strain to hold still. The hand drew away and George bit his tongue to prevent a whine from bleeding out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another finger appeared, this time to traced his cock, George shuddered unable to help himself, turning away from the poker game to focus on the drink in his hand. His head bowled to hide the blush on his face. He was so rigid, his pants strained to hold him. The fleeting touch pressed against the root of his dick, rubbing gently towards the tip. His organ strained against the fabric of his clothes that made him more sensitive to the roaming digits. The finger finally reached the tip of his cock, running tiny circle on the skin under the pants. George curled into himself and fought the urge to hump into the hand. His breathe was coming out in wheezes and shudders racked his body untethered. The delicate simulation teased him relentlessly, he unconsciously widened his legs as the fingers now drew along the underside. Needing the pressure desperately, he pushed slowly towards the fingers, a low whine escaping from him lips. Head bowed he looked subtly to the side at his companion, still his friend didn’t heed his discomfort only his small smile let him know that he was aware of the effect he was causing his buddy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eyes darting around, fully aware of where they were and how dangerous this was. He felt as though he could draw a crowd with his reactions. The fingers pressed under his balls touching him rough but gently causing a brief whimper to escape his lips, his face flushed as his arousal threated to expose him. He could feel himself grow closer and closer to the end, it was too dangerous to break here even with all the commotion to distract the others he grabbed the hand teasing him mercilessly turning to the other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He begged, holding the hand tightly within his own, burning eyes turned to him, for a moment the air seem to still between them causing their breathe to catch. George burned, wanting desperately to press up against the man beside him feel the hard firm body that held him so briefly in the fields. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly a loud crash shattered the bubble, as the other men roar with laughter at another, the moment caused George to flush fluorescently, humiliated with his reaction he ran. Tearing away from the other, refusing to turn back to him calling his name running out into the dark streets. He ducked into a hidden alleyway hiding himself behind barrels filled with rainwater. He heard his name being called but the shame held him in place as Slim ran passed him into the night looking for him. Waiting for him to disappear into the darkness , he held himself back hiding cowardly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking down at his dick, pushing desperately against his pants he gripped himself roughly hissing at the friction. He clamped his eyes shut tight and dreamt back of another hand on his body, dark eyes burning fiercely as he watched his undoing. Ripping open his pants and reaching inside, he pulled out his stiff member. His precum smeared over his hand easing the friction over the tender skin of his organ. In his minds eye he imagined another mans hand in his place. A man who was a leader among men, someone who could make a man feel something more than companionship. His skin still tingled from the phantom touch, causing his cock to harden still and his precum to flow, staining his pants. He imagined being held against a hard body as he rocked into his fist, kisses would pepper down the side of his face and his mind reached the darker recesses of his mind as his phantom lover spread him open to him, reaching below his cock to touch him where no man should touch another. Claiming his body. George bit his lip hard to prevent the cry from tearing from his mouth as his back arched and he came as his fingers pressed against his opening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a brief moment George lay helpless strung out by his release, quickly he pulled up his pant heedless of the stains. Timidly he peered out the alleyway, salon was still at full swing as cheers and jeers flooded the night air. Silently he tiptoes through the shadows back to the farm stopping quickly at a pail of water to wash away the smell. Walking sharply through the dark night flinching at every sound till he returned to the bunk house ahead of everyone, where only Lennie lay in his bunk snoring heavily. Laying on his own bunk he shut his eyes tight, willing himself desperately to sleep. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next few day he avoided him, getting his orders from Curley or Carlson even eyeing the lunch line wary of being close to him. Dragging Lennie one way and another, luckily the lug was too knock in the head to question it. Time would eventually catch up with him as Curley set him a task of fixing one of the mares hooves in the barn. He had just about finished when the barn door open behind him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I aint done yet Curley”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I aint Curley”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>George spun around, nearly slipping on the grease that spilled on to the floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you doing here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m here cause I wanna know why you’ve been avoiding me”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I aint avoiding you”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slim took a step towards George, dark eyes cutting holes in him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then why aint you looking at me”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>George pulled his head up sharply, flinching at the closeness as the other manage to catch up to him, he stumbled back against one of the pillars in the barn. The rough wood scrapped incessantly at his skin but he was block by the stern figure before him. The heat in the barn seem to rise at the closeness of the other man. Slims arms barricaded him at either side forcing him to confront the man he had been in fact avoiding.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Look at me George”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>George looked up at the deep dark eyes and felt himself quaking inside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t run from me anymore, don’t run from yourself”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>George could feel himself draw closer to the man before him the heat of the breath hotter than the surrounding air. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The mare impatient with having her feet done, stomped noisily whinnying her boredom. The disruption brought them back to themselves. Slim stepped carefully away as though not to spook George further but that didn’t stop him from brushing one of his hands ever so slightly against George arm as he brought them down. Straightening himself up and fixing his hat he leaned ever so slightly towards George.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come to the barn while the guys play with horseshoes today”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With that he moved back and left the barn, George gasped loudly falling to the ground against the pillar. His hands shook as he nervously wiped his face, he wanted desperately to run after Slim drag him back to the barn but he couldn’t risk anyone finding the truth. Standing up on shaky legs he continued the work he was set to do but with only half his mind involved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A shadow crossed over him, he tensed readying the excuse that he had but as he raised his head he bit his tongue as Slim lean over him.</p>
<p>Slim lifted his hand and brushed against the side of Georges face, reaching around to the back of his neck, dark eyes flickered distractedly down at his lips as time slowed the space between them closed. Their lips brush hesitantly before nervousness gave way to hunger and they competed to devour the other. Slim pushed himself up tight against George, rubbing his firm body against him, his hands scrabbled for the shirt separating them. Slims hands reached down grabbing Georges ass lifting him up and slamming him against the wall, George whined as the wood scrapped against his back, Slim took the opportunity to attack his neck, mouthing kisses along the base. Their groins rubbed roughly against each other George could feel himself seizing up and his body readying to cum.</p>
<p>Firmly he pushed against Slim till the other broke away to look at him in confusion, opening his mouth to enquire but George pulled him close for a brief kiss to silence him. Maintaining eye contact he lowered himself down from Slims hold. Hesitating only briefly before lowering himself further to his knees, reaching up to cup Slim between his legs. He heard Slim breath hitched as his eye narrowed and darken as he looked down at George on his knee before him. Steadily George undid the belt and pulled out the engorged cock, close up the organ was more intimidating, thick veins pulsed along the sides. It felt velvety soft yet firm and hard in his hand. To hide his nervousness, he stroked up and down in measured movement. A small bead of precum dripped from the swollen head, George leaned forward taking in the musky smell licked the thick liquid clean. He suckled at the side of the organ alternating between licks and open mouth kisses before enveloping the head in his mouth. George could feel his own cock hard immeasurably as he squirmed to try and rub against pants, reaching down to open his own pants, pulling them down to his thighs, he fisted his own dick as he swallowed Slims. A firm hand guided George as he worked over the cock and felt it twitch as the owner gave into his release. The salty liquid poured down his throat causing him to gag and have overspill out from his mouth, the sensation pulled his own release unbidden from himself, cumming on the ground in front of him.</p>
<p>Suddenly George was yanked up and slammed against the wall as a mouth latched onto his neck, biting marks just shy of being painful. George wrapped his arms around Slims neck bringing the taller man closer to him. Hands reaching under Georges shirt to pull him close, making him feel smaller in his arms. The hands shifted lower back to his rear, hoisting him back up against the wall, pressing his entire body against the other. Georges legs fell open, welcoming Slim between them. The feeling of their spent cocks rubbing hard against each other, stirring their blood anew.</p>
<p>George wrapped his arms around Slim pulling the other man closer to him, trying to at the same time rip away Slims shirt in order to touch the skin beneath. The thread failed against the attack and a button escaped allowing George to feel Slims skin. He could feel Slims fingers press deeply into his skin on his thighs, massaging his skin nearing his ass. George slammed his head back against the wall as Slim continued down his neck. George pulled one leg out of his pants and used it to pull Slim closer, Slims cock pressed against George perineum barely brushing over his ass. George hissed wanting something no man should ever want. Instead he widen his legs to give Slim more space and used his leg to pull Slim closer pushing him with his foot, just high enough to press on his upper thigh to bring him in tighter. Slims fingers inched towards Georges lower opening, George just about really to demand Slim to ‘God Damn Well Do Something’ when his fingers brushed ever so slightly across his entrance. George released a gasp before whining and pushing himself down upon the digit. Slim pulled back and before George could demand it back, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small vial. Popping the cork, George could smell the saddle oil as Slim dripped it over his finger before stepping back into Georges space and replacing his hand. George bit down hard on his lip as Slims finger slowly breached him.</p>
<p>George closed his eyes focusing on the feeling of the digit slowly reaching further and further into his body was strange but none the less, he craved it. His breath came out in sharp gasps, his body squirmed on Slim, trying desperately to push the intrusion deeper inside of him. The press of the finger became more insistent, he realised with a whine that that the one finger had become two, pushing themselves deeper than before. His eyes shot open at that revelation, dark eyes sharpen at his reaction holding him subconsciously. The fingers weren’t enough, they could never be enough. George felt as though he needed something more, he felt empty as though he needed something bigger to fill him. He reached down and firmly grasped Slims cock giving it a rough tug, the precum moistening his hand slicking up the organ as he pulled it closer and rubbed it up against him. Slim gave out a grunt as he pulled his fingers free, raising both of Georges legs, he moved himself into position and slowly guided his cock into George. George whined desperately as he felt the breach and the follow through as the hard length slid slowly into him. He finally felt full and open, grasping at Slims shoulders he pulled the other man to him, pressing his lips hard against the other, rolling his tongue with his.</p>
<p>Slims hips bottomed out pulling him flush with Georges pelvis, the fullness was inescapable, but he still wanted more, let Slim take and take till he could not give any more. He felt Slim begin to move, inch by inch, in and out. Building up the distance between each stroke, the head rubbed up against his inner walls, stroking him from the inside. Slim reared back and lunged forward slamming his cock deep into George, pushing a small cry from Georges lip. Slims hips started to jackhammer his way into George. Georges arms scrambled to hold on to Slim, as he held on through the bucking motion, his climax rising higher and higher.</p>
<p>“God Damn niggers cheating, I know it”</p>
<p>George went cold as he recognised the voice, Curley stepped around the side of the barn with Carlson in tow.</p>
<p>“Ya’ll just bitchin cuz ya’ll got beat”</p>
<p>“Ain’t fair, how the sam hell that nigger get so good”</p>
<p>The two busied themselves with the equipment loitering around, George and Slim were hidden behind two stacks of barrels, frozen in place least they be spotted by the other two. George tensed, it was bad enough to find two men together but in the midst of fucking each other, their reputation be damned. They would be strung up so fast, to show all the heathens what happens to those who go against gods law and violates the law of the land how man may only lay with a woman and not another man. George tried to push off Slim, trying to subtlety try to get away from the mess that they both were in. out of both of them Slim had the most to lose, he already had his reputation for being one of the most trusted men on the farm, hell probably in the entire god damn state. George was no one, if he left they probably forget him within a week. Pushing back gently on his shoulders George lowered his legs to get away but Slim held on tight, pressing him against the barn wall keeping him in place. George struggled helplessly against Slims strength at the same time trying to keep silent as not to attract the newcomers. George tighten his grasp as Curley moved closer till only a double barrel stack atop each other hid them from view.</p>
<p>“Ah know he must be cheating somehow”</p>
<p>“Lay off it Curley, nigger got more spare time than we do, make sense he’s damn good at shooting them shoes”</p>
<p>Grabbing the wheel barrow and a couple of hoes, Curley leaned against a couple of barrels searching for a missing sickle.</p>
<p>“Ya’ll reckon we’ll have time to head on over to Susy tonight, she’s got a couple of new girls come in”</p>
<p>“Aint you married”</p>
<p>“Ain’t wrong for a man to take a look around, sides I know ya’ll been wanting to go, one of thems girls got the eye for you”</p>
<p>“Ya’ll reckon?”</p>
<p>“Listen I know women and when they give you the eye, you know she wants you”</p>
<p>“So that mean your wife got a thing for all the guys here?”</p>
<p>“What the hell did you say?”</p>
<p>Curley stepped away from the barrel and into Carlsons face, his fist shaking on either side of him. Carlson raise his hands in surrender</p>
<p>“Hey man, ah’m jus joshing wit you, aint ma place..”</p>
<p>“Damn right it aint your place”</p>
<p>Curley stared down Carlson as the other back down, grabbing one of the hoes he marched off with Carlson lugging the wheelbarrow in tow.</p>
<p>George let go his breath as the two roaming cowboys left him and Slim, it was so close had Curley hankered a look around further he would of spotted them together. That thought was enough for him to try and pull away from Slim.</p>
<p>But Slim held him tight the movement shifting his cock inside of George, causing pulses of heat tingling down his spine. Rekindling the burn from before they were interrupted.</p>
<p>“Ya’ll think I’m gonna let you go now that I got you?” Slim hissed low in Georges ear.</p>
<p>George whined desperately, as the Slim began again pushing himself deeper into him. The foreign organ seemed to spear him open wide, rubbing his most sensitive areas inside his body. He raked his fingers down the back of Slims back, trying to grasp onto anything as Slim sped up thrusting into him hard. Slim rocked him hard back into the side of the barn, being held up against the wall both legs wrapped fast he had no choice but to let Slim take control. he shut his eyes and let Slim hold him and use his body. He felt Slim rocking grow erratic as he drove towards completion, Slims hand fell upon Georges dick, firmly rubbing up and down while caressing the tip. Pushing George even closer to the edge, he felt his body tighten as the pleasure from Slims touch, both inside and out. Slim suddenly stilled, George felt the gush of cum flood his insides that triggered his own release. Slims thrust slowed but remained fully embedded in him while the last of his seed seeped out, filling George and marking him in a way he never had been before.</p>
<p>They both held on tight to each other as the tremors died down, slowly George lowered his legs pushing back. Slims cock slipped from Georges body, the cum trickled down his legs as he lean against the wall to catch his breathe. Slim pulled an old cloth from the back the back of his pants and wiped away Georges cum from both their chests. Buckling up the front of his pants, Slim knelt before George using the cloth to gently clean his thighs. Slim brushed tenderly across the soft skin wiping away the mess. There was something worshipful in the way that he kneeled before George, almost in reverence. Sliding his hands with the cloth to wipe away the remains of cum still leaking from Georges body, he place a kiss on the top of Georges left thigh. Georges heart pounded, he had half a mind to open his legs again to Slim. As the other helped him pull up his pants, and helping his buckle up as he was as weak as a new born filly.</p>
<p>Done with the belt, Slim look into Georges eyes and lean forward encasing George with his arms, George didn’t resist as Slim covered his lips with his own. It was different from kissing a woman, a little rougher but Slims lips were still just as gentle. Men do not kiss, even the ones like themselves. It was easier to get their release and then leave, it was too dangerous to grow attachments. Kissing was far too intimate. But George still yielded to Slim and when he pressed further, George opened his mouth and allowed Slim access. George pushed up against Slim wrapping his arms around Slims neck to further deepen the kiss as Slims tongue invaded his mouth. Their tongues rubbed and rolled against each other. Slim sucked the air from Georges lungs before pulling away, swiping his thumb lightly over his bottom lip before pulling away.</p>
<p>Reluctantly George likewise stepped away, subconsciously straightening his shirt aware that they had an image to uphold. Slim gave him one last look before walking around the barrels back to the bunk house. George waited just in case to make sure that no one see them together. Holding his head in his hands he curse their lives. Times like this when a man comes together with another it was way too hard to pretend that what had happened didn’t usually it mean that one of them had to move on.</p>
<p>‘Aint no way things can go back to the way they were after this, god dammit who da thougn he would be the one to screw up and not Lennie’</p>
<p>Taking a deep breathe he walk out from behind the barrels, already calculating how long he would be able to stay at the ranch before he would have no choice but to pick up and move on. To his surprise Slim was standing just across the barn talking to Whit. He tensed up, Slim wasn’t the type to talk he knew that but he had seen men throw others under the carriage just to get rid of their shame. Whit spotted him and waved, a smile on his face there didn’t seem to be any sign to anger or disgust.</p>
<p>“George, ya’ll miss it, nigger threw 10 shoes got everyone, damn well pissed off Curley. Lucky Carlson was there else Curley was looking to put that nigger down”</p>
<p>“Yea well I aint really that into shoes sides I aint never been that good at it”</p>
<p>“well you damn well missed a show” Whit chuckled</p>
<p>“Aint you gotta be checking on them mules Whit?”</p>
<p>“Ah Slim I just about forgot, seeya guy” Whit waved himself off as he trotted off to his duty.</p>
<p>“Ah well. I guess I’ll best be getting to work too”</p>
<p>“Hold it George”</p>
<p>George tensed where he stood, unsure of where he was heading, back on the road or on the end of a noose.</p>
<p>Slim stepped up to him maintaining a 3-foot distance, wary of others listening in. He kept his voice low as he whispered to George.</p>
<p>“About what happened George”</p>
<p>“I aint gonna tell no body I aint gonna trouble you Slim, just give me a month then I’ll be gone”</p>
<p>“You got me wrong George, I want to see you again George”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m serious George, I want to see you again soon, I want” discreetly looking around lowering his voice further “look at me, I want to touch you again”</p>
<p>“Slim have you lost your damn mind?” George hissed, quickly checking that no farm hands were nearby.</p>
<p>“I aint messing with you George I like you, if you’ll have me I want to see you again”</p>
<p>God damn did George want him something fierce, he felt like a sap as he had never felt the same way about any other man. Looking into Slims eyes he knew he would never find a more perfect partner.</p>
<p>A shriek that came from the barn interrupted their moment, immediately both sprinted toward the source. As they arrived at the barn a slap permeated the air and angry yelling followed.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE SAM HELL WERE YOU DOING?!?”</p>
<p>“I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T TELL GEORGE, I WON’T GET NO RABBITS IF YOU DO”</p>
<p>“THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? RABBITS?!?”</p>
<p>“WHA THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”</p>
<p>George and Slim burst into the barn to find Curley’s wife holding onto the side of her hair shrieking at Lennie who was cowering before her sobbing. Slim stepped forward between the two allowing his presence to calm both of them.</p>
<p>“All right one of yall want to tell me what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Lennie began sobbing almost violently and in between the blubbering as George kneeled before him and tried to calm him down he wept.</p>
<p>“I’M SORRY GEORGE I DID A BAD THING, I DID A BAD THING GEORGE”</p>
<p>“Quit yer blubbering and tell me what the sam hell are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“PLEASE LET ME KEEP THE RABBITS GEORGE, I’LL NEVER DO ANTHING AGAIN”</p>
<p>“Lennie god damn it tell me what the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>Lennie sniffed heavily as he drew in deep breathe to calm himself. Slim turned to Curley’s wife who stood aside staring down at the sobbing man while clutching her mussed up hair.</p>
<p>“Do you what happened?”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>Georges eyes blinked as he connected her hesitation to Lennies words.</p>
<p>“GOD DAMMIT LENNIE WHAT THE SAM HELL DID YOU DO?!? WHY THE HELL CAN’T YOU CONTROL YOURSELF”</p>
<p>At this Lennie began a new wave of tears, Curley’s wife burst forth.</p>
<p>“NO, it aint nothing he did, it was an accident”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Curley’s wife squared up to George hands on her hips to prove her point.</p>
<p>“I said it aint nothing, it was an accident, he aint did nothing”</p>
<p>George pressed his lips into a fine line obviously not convinced.</p>
<p>“How the sam hell is an accident nothing, an accident is something”</p>
<p>“Yall have wax in ya ears, I said it aint nothing”</p>
<p>George harrumphed before turning back to Lennie. “Lennie now you listen close you hear you are damn lucky Curley’s wife covering for you, you remember what I told you right”</p>
<p>Lennie with his face still blotchy, nodded his head violently “ah promise I aint do nothing wrong”</p>
<p>“Damn right you aint, cus if you do I may not decide to hold my tongue again” Curley’s wife inputted with a pointed stare at Lennie and at George.</p>
<p>“Well you best thank her Lennie”</p>
<p>“T-thank you miss”</p>
<p>George stretched back up the fight seemingly over, the awkwardness with Slim still had to be resolved.</p>
<p>“You thank your lucky star, Curley’s wife is vouching for you”</p>
<p>“Clara”</p>
<p>“My name is Clara dammit, I’m sick of yall treating me as though I’m just Curley’s wife, I AM MY OWN PERSON GOD DAMMIT”</p>
<p>George and Slim both taken aback from the outburst, Slim raised his hands to placate her.</p>
<p>“We understand, we didn’t mean nothing by it”</p>
<p> “She was going to be a star and be in the pictures and have everyone look at her”</p>
<p>Lennie piped in from where he was sitting, seemingly in no hurry to move.</p>
<p>“She was going to be the prettiest girl in the pictures”</p>
<p>George and Slim unsure of how to proceed.</p>
<p>“George you’ll still let me keep the rabbits won’t ya? At the farm?”</p>
<p>“Shut up you, keep your mouth closed”</p>
<p>“Ya’ll got a farm?”</p>
<p>Clara quizzed her eyes narrowed in suspicion arms on her hips.</p>
<p>“We aint got no farm, hes just talking crazy”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that bull Milton, is that why hes been yammering about rabbit, Ya’ll got a farm somewhere?”</p>
<p>“No, no we aint”</p>
<p>George took a deep breathe, there was no way to lie his way out of this. He was unsure how much Lennie had confided with Clara. He wasn’t even sure he could lie with Slim peering at him.</p>
<p>“We got a couple who are willing to sell us their land, we are just working here to make enough money to buy the damn place”</p>
<p>“How close are you to getting it?”</p>
<p>“Pretty damn close”</p>
<p>George looked up at Clara, the suspicion had disappeared from her face replaced by surprise and then desperation.</p>
<p>“Take me with you”</p>
<p>Whatever George was expecting this wasn’t it and there was no way he was going to take another mans woman, Curley would lynch George himself.</p>
<p>“Aint no way I’m taking another man woman, you wanna get me killed?”</p>
<p>“I wish I wasn’t his wife, he don’t treat me right”</p>
<p>“Then why the sams hell did you marry him”</p>
<p>“I was young and stupid then never you mind, please I’ll divorce him, I cant stand to be with him no more and I know he’d be glad to see the back of me”</p>
<p>Clara jumped over to Lennies side, her desperation making her look almost pitiful.</p>
<p>“I can take real good care of Lennie, ya’ll can trust him with me. Ya’ll don’t have to worry about looking after him”</p>
<p>“It aint that, aint right to go off with other mans woman”</p>
<p>“Ah told ya, me and Curley we don’t love each other, aint no love in this marriage for a long time. I want to go away start a new life”</p>
<p>Clara stepped up to George her hands clasped together, her eyes wet with tears. Begging the man who could take her away from a abusive loveless marriage.</p>
<p>“Please, I can’t stay with him no more and I aint gonna be no trouble”</p>
<p>George sighed, curse his damnable good nature.</p>
<p>“You best make it clear to him before you come, I don’t need no vengeful husband at my heed”</p>
<p>Clara all but leaped into Georges arms, a smile gracing across her face, one not plastered for attention making her seem all the more natural. Lennie whooped and jumped to his feet and did a small jig.</p>
<p>“Jest you wait, we gonna a big farm and lots and lots of rabbits”</p>
<p>Lennie then grabbed Clara by the hand and twirled her around, laughing and whooping, Clara laugh along with Lennie and they both seemed like two children playing.</p>
<p>“Settle down we still aint got the money yet, few more pay checks and a few more months”</p>
<p>Clara grew sombre at the news that she may still have to stay with her husband longer than she expected.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry George, I wish I could help but Curley don’t like me handling money”</p>
<p>“Aint your fault, look just keep this to yourself we just need to be here for a few more months”</p>
<p>“You aint gonna get no trouble from me I swear”</p>
<p>“Alright I get it, now you two best get the hell out of here before someone questions why you’re here”</p>
<p>Clara smiled, broad and wide, her soul alight she knew that though she may not get the life that she dreamed of but she would be a lot happier with the two odd men than with the cold husband she had now. Lennie jumped up grinning, grabbing Clara’s hand as they both skipped out of the barn giggling like schoolchildren.</p>
<p>“So you will be leaving soon?”</p>
<p>George flinched in the midst of inviting Clara to join them at the farm, he had forgot about Slim. Who now was staring at George with unreadable eyes, arms folded patiently waiting for Georges explanation.</p>
<p>“Like I said, theres a couple I been talking to, their willing to sell their farm to us providing we can pay them well” George kept his eye glued to the floor, Slim was the only one who could make him feel like a heel for not telling the truth.</p>
<p>“How much do you both need?”</p>
<p>“I’d say about two or three more paychecks between the both of us”</p>
<p>“What if I paid the rest?”</p>
<p>“What the sam hell are you talking about?” George shot his head up to realise that Slim had moved right in front of him.</p>
<p>“I’m talking about giving you the money to get the land that you both want”</p>
<p>“Slim I cant take your money” George pressed forward</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because” George looked away again embarrassed to have to say the words out loud. “Because it aint right to take money from a man you aint never gonna see again”</p>
<p>“George” Slims hands gently landed on his waist causing George to gasp softly, unconsciously placing his own on the strong arms that held him. “When I said ‘I want to see you again’ I meant it more than anything”</p>
<p>“Slim the farm is a two month ride from here, aint no easy ride to there neither”</p>
<p>“Well maybe I could help out at your farm for a couple of days a week, I know how things get done on a farm, hell I practically do Curleys job for him” Now was Slims turn to look sheepish which was an odd look on him.</p>
<p>“Slim are you asking to come with us?”</p>
<p>“Well maybe, ya’ll may need some help set up the farm and I have experience, I’m just offering my services”</p>
<p>Georges face slowly broke into a grin, he slowly casually drew his hands up to frame Slims face. “Well I know we’re gonna need all the help we can get, we may need a more permanent situation”</p>
<p>Slim grinned back down at George, his arms drawing George up to him. “If you’ll have me”.</p>
<p>“Ya’ll crazy jack rabbit corse I’ll have you”</p>
<p>It was hard to say who kissed who first but who the hell cared. George had finally got his dream and then some.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it sucks, just trying to get back into writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>